テンプレート:Area infobox test
}|y|historical}} }}} }} | ?Has renown hearts | link = none | format = sum | default = 0 }}}}}}} | ?Has waypoints | link = none | format = sum | default = 0 }}}}}}} | ?Has points of interest | link = none | format = sum | default = 0 }}}}}}} | ?Has hero challenges | link = none | format = sum | default = 0 }}}}}}} | ?Has vistas | link = none | format = sum | default = 0 }}}}}}} }}} | continent | region | zone | explorable zone | city | area | dungeon = }| } | ?Has map objectives | default = false}} | false }} }}} |Has renown hearts= |Has waypoints= |Has points of interest= |Has hero challenges= |Has vistas= }} }} }} }}}}} }| } }} }| } }} }| } }} }| } }} }| } }} map.jpg}}}| }}} のマップ |}} locator.svg| } の位置 |}} } | }}} |area = ;Level : } | explorable zone |zone = ;Levels : }|-|0}}}} }|-|1}} | – }|-|1}}}} | }} }} | #default = ;Levels : }|-|–}} }} }} } | ;Tier : } }} ;Type : }}} |poi|point of interest = Point of Interest |explorable zone|zone=Zone |unknown=''Unknown'' |#default = }}} }} } | }|?Has location type|link=none}}}} | region = ;Region : }}} }}}}} | city | explorable zone | zone = ;Zone }|?Located in|link=none}}}} : }}} ( }}) | area = ;Area }|?Located in|link=none}}}} : }}} ( }}) | dungeon = ;Dungeon }}} : }}}}} | #default = ;Within : }}} }} }}} | dungeon = | #default = }}}}} }} | ;Within :Unknown }} } | ;Connects to : }}}}} } | ;Pets : }}}}} } | ;Game link : }}} } }} }} loading screen.jpg}}}| Loading screen |}} .jpg}}}| }}}}}} |}} } | n | do not categorize | }} }}} | historical | unimplemented | future = do not categorize }} }}} | y | do not categorize }} | }}} | dungeon | }}}|* }} | }}} | zone = Category:Zones }}}|* | area = Category:Areas | region = Category:Regions }}}|* | dungeon = Category:Dungeons }}}|* | activity = Category:Activities | city | dungeon | instance | lobby | guild hall = }}}|* | jumping puzzle = Category:Jumping puzzles | guild puzzle = Category:Guild puzzles | super adventure zone = Category:Super Adventure Box zones }} |[[Category: ]]}} }}}|Landmark|[[Category:Landmarks]]}} }} Description This infobox should be used for regions, explorable zones, areas, points of interest, etc., i.e. all locations mentioned here. See also parameter type below. Parameters All parameters are optional. * name: Location name ** Default is * type: The type of location. ** Provide plain text, a link to the description page of the type is added automatically. ** A category for the type is added automatically. * within: The parent location of the location being described. ** For zones, this should be a region; for areas, this should be a zone; for everything else, this should usually be an area. ** If within is an area or zone, the parent of within will be displayed underneath in small text. ** Provide plain text, the link is created automatically. ** A category is created automatically. * hearts: Number of renown hearts * waypoints: Number of waypoints * points-of-interest: Number of points of interest * hero challenges: Number of hero challenges * vistas: Number of vistas * map: Map image (do not include File:) ** Default is ' map.jpg' * levels: ** Zone: The level range for the zone. Separate minimum and maximum levels with a single hyphen "-", e.g. 60 - 70 ** Area: The effective level of the area * connections: Other locations (mainly used for zones) this one has connections to. ** Separate with ' '. ** Optional (see discussion page): Add the direction as (N), (S), (E), (W), (NE), etc. In case of a portal add (portal) instead of direction. ** Links are not created automatically, so please state as ... for location names. ** Example: The code for the example below looks like this: Divinity's Reach (N) Gendarran Fields (E) Kessex Hills (S) * pets: Ranger-teamable juvenile animals. ** Like 'connects to' separate with ' ' and provide links manually. Include for zone infoboxes, redundant for area infoboxes(see discussion page). * loading-screen: Loading screen image (do not include File:) ** Default is ' loading screen.jpg' * screenshot: Screenshot (do not include File:) ** Default is ' .jpg' * sstext: Screenshot text * id: The game ID for the location, displayed as a game link. Only valid for waypoints and points of interest. * categorize: "y" or "n" to turn on/off categorization. Default is on for main namespace articles and off for others. If using "status", don't set this parameter. * status: Status of content. Only set if not currently obtainable ingame, displays relevant notice. Available options: "historical", "future", "unimplemented", "current" (default). * historical: (legacy parameter). Duplicates function of setting status = historical. y displays the notice. Examples See also * Guild Wars 2 Wiki:Location formatting Area